The Island Of Hope
by Winter Snowfury Princess
Summary: Dalia lost her mom being young ,supported the mistreats of her aunt and live in a school with no permission to leave , but going through all this ,she got an award finding her mom.


**The Island Of Hope**

A long time ago their was a girl named Dalia lived in a city .Dalia lived in the city with her mom and dad. The city was near the sea.

One day in summer Dalia 's parents decided to go on a trip on boat .A tragic accident happened that her mom fell in the water, her mother didn't know how to swim and drowned. They couldn't find her moms body.

Dalia didn't want to accept that her mom hadn't died and she thought her mom had gotten lost in the ocean and was looking for her. Frequently she stood in the edge of the beach waiting for her mother to find her.

Because her dad worked he didn't want to leave her in their house, because she was only a girl of ten years old.

So her dad decided to take her to her aunts house, for her aunt to take care of her. Dalia felt sad because her aunt lived in a island in the other side of the sea ,and she wont be close to the beach where she waited for her mom .Dalia thought that if she was far away from the beach her mom wont be able to find her.

But her dad had already have token the decision ,because it seemed to him it was a good decision so that she wasn't alone, so that afternoon they took a boat to the island.

When they got to the island , Dalia noticed that it was a very beautiful island. With trees very green and big, there were palm trees and flowers, and lots of kinds of tree fruits. The house's were all white with brown roofs , and flower pots on windows.

When they got to the house of her aunt and during the days her dad stayed with her to rest from the journey, her aunt and her aunt's husband treated her well while her dad was in the house, but when her dad went home ,the things changed completely her aunt not only wanted that Dalia cleaned the house and served almost never gave Dalia food .

One day Dalia was tired for the miss of food and the lot of work she got ,she didn't finish the work her aunt gave her. When her aunt noticed that Dalia hadn't finished the work her aunt got mad and hit her .In that moment she planned a way to escape the house .

That afternoon without taking nothing she left walked to a place unknown, she only walked and walked until she got to the jungle and got lost.

When her aunt noticed, she put the minor interest , but her dad called her aunt that afternoon looking for Dalia, but her aunt said she was out playing with friends while Dalia was lost in the jungle eating fruit from the jungle and surviving how she could.

When her dad called her aunt looking for Dalia again, her aunt had no other option but tell her dad that Dalia was lost. So he decided to go to the island looking for her.

And Dalia was lost in the jungle , got to the edge of the beach, there sitting in the edge she thought that that time alone was better than being in her aunt's house .

While she thinked a young boy got close in his fishing boat, at seeing her he asked what was she doing there, and she answered that she was waiting for her mom, the boy asked if she got lost, and she said that the one that got lost was her mom, he asked that if she wanted him to take her to the town, she said yes because she didn't know where her house was, he said that it was okay for both to look for the house together .

While this happened the dad of Dalia looked for her all over the town.

When they both got to the town they went to the plaza and there they found her dad that was very happy to find her and he asked why she escaped from the house, and she answered because her aunt hit her,.

It was then that her dad decided to take her to a boarding school it was close to the town where it was impossible to escape, and where they had work. With that she stayed their for three year.

One day while a girl was there scrubbing the floor Dalia was walking by and slipped on the water ,she hurt her head and they took her to the boarding school hospital.

When no one was there she escaped from the hospital, how she could she got to the jungle she liked, and like that she got to the beach where she waited for here mother, sitting on the sand singing the song her mother song to her when she was small, it was night with the stars sparkling like ever .While she heard the voice of a woman that asked her what was she doing there that late and alone and Dalia without looking she said that she was looking for her mother, the woman asked if she got lost, and Dalia answered that her mother was the one that got lost, the woman touched her shoulder and told her that it was to late and to go to her house and that tomorrow to look for her mom.

When Dalia turned around to look at the woman she noticed it was her mom and said "Mom"

The woman said that she never had a daughter and that she didn't remember anything but that she would remember that she had a daughter , Dalia sadly decided to follow the woman while she song the song in that moment her mom regained her memory and crying she said "Dalia you're my daughter" and they got tangled in a long hug.

THE END


End file.
